


父亲

by Zoeoak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, 幻想父亲, 幻想破灭, 弑父
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeoak/pseuds/Zoeoak
Summary: 11岁的汤姆·里德尔曾经幻想过他的父亲。
Relationships: Tom Riddle & Tom Riddle Sr.
Kudos: 1





	父亲

> “难道我还会保留那个令人恶心的普通麻瓜的名字？他在我还没有出生时就抛弃了我，就因为他发现自己的妻子是个女巫！”  
> 《哈利波特与密室》

01  
11岁的汤姆·里德尔坐在他的床上。对角巷之行已经是几个小时前的回忆，它遗留下的兴奋和雀跃却还在他的血管里燃烧。  
巫师。他想。我是个巫师。  
我是巫师的孩子。  
02  
十六岁的伏地魔提着摇曳的灯火，走向那扇破落的大门，即使在来之前已经听说了冈特家难堪的境遇，真正见此情景仍旧令他忍不住皱眉。这就是伟大的萨拉查·斯莱特林的血裔，这就是他母亲的家族——  
这就是给予他巫师血统的那个人的出身之地。  
03  
11岁的男孩儿做出这个推论并不困难：他的父亲是个巫师。有魔法这样强大的力量，女人怎么可能会死于分娩？毫无疑问，他的母亲是个平凡无奇的普通人，就像这里其他所有敬畏他的孩子那样普通。非凡的，并且把非凡遗传给他的人，必然只可能是他的父亲。  
04  
伏地魔望着眼前这个狗窝还不如的肮脏的家，这个流浪汉般潦倒的人，宁愿相信他找错了地方，马沃罗不在这里，即使这人能听懂他的蛇佬腔，他也真心希望，此人不是马沃罗，他的外祖父。  
“马沃罗在哪儿？”他问。  
很快，他知道马沃罗早就死了，面前这个人是马沃罗的儿子，他母亲的兄弟，他的舅舅。  
05  
里德尔从不幻想父亲，他从来就不信“爸爸妈妈只是把你们丢了，有朝一日他们回来找你们”的那套鬼话。他的父亲抛弃怀孕的妻子，不知所踪，导致他的母亲穷困潦倒，死于分娩。只有像比利那样蠢的脑瓜才会相信这种安慰：是世间机缘巧合的悲剧造成了这一点，你的父母无疑深爱彼此，才会有你的存在，即使他们不在你的眼前，也要知道，他们都深爱你。  
里德尔相信的是：不。  
他的父亲不爱他，他不愿意为他留下来；他的母亲不爱他，她不愿意为他活下去。  
不过他也不会像罗比一样，为相信没有一对爱他的父母而哭鼻子。里德尔其实为罗比这样的傻瓜的反应费解：为什么你们要顺着那些成年人的意思，相信我们该有这种悲伤——悲伤于我们没拥有我们根本没得到过的东西？  
06  
“我以为你是那个麻瓜，”伏地魔听见他母亲的兄弟对他说，“你看上去特别像那个麻瓜。”  
他抓住了这个词，怀着更大的失落，他抓住通向真相的线索。他此行为真相而来，不管真相是什么，他都要得到它。  
07  
在兴奋中，男孩儿又站起来，走向他的衣柜，从里面取出他的魔杖。父亲，他想着这个词。父亲，他想着这个人。父亲，他在心里勾勒出一个面容模糊的男人，披着斗篷，握着魔杖。他的父亲不爱他，抛弃了他们，但是他不在乎，看在这个被称为父亲的人给予他这样不凡的天赋的份上。  
他的父亲肯定是一位很厉害的巫师，因此他才能这样天赋异禀。  
08  
他的父亲是那个住在对面大宅子里的麻瓜，与他的母亲私奔，又因为发现她是女巫而将她抛弃。  
09  
里德尔为他的母亲遗憾。男孩儿相信，如果他的母亲同样是个拥有非凡天赋的女巫，那么她和他自己的生活都会大不一样。很可惜，强者不会为弱者停留。  
不过，他知道他不会变成母亲的模样。他会变成父亲的模样。他会变成一位巫师，追上那位巫师，成为比他父亲更厉害的魔法师。他会令那个男人为他骄傲——不——  
他会让那个男人对他感到畏惧，就像这里的同龄人一样，敬畏他。  
男孩儿闭上眼睛，苍白的面容上流露出一丝微笑。他想象自己站在那个男人面前，到那时候，他必然已经成为了令世界震动的伟大巫师。那时候将是一幅多么美妙的场景：一个年轻而强大，一个年老而衰弱。父亲将在被他抛弃的儿子面前颤抖，愧悔自己曾经的所作所为。  
到那时，汤姆·里德尔心想，他会……  
10  
伏地魔站在他的麻瓜父亲和祖父母面前，并不感到仇恨或愤怒，只有轻蔑。  
“是你——那个巫婆肚子里的野种——”他名字的来由，他母亲唯一爱着的，为之而死的那位汤姆·里德尔对他叫道。  
“是我，”伏地魔说，“是我。”  
他向他们宣告他的存在。  
11  
男孩儿向后一倒，躺在床上，畅想着他的生父如何为他仁慈的原谅感恩戴德。他会原谅那个男人，在他让那个男人敬畏他之后。他会做到，他必然能做到，他的意志一定实现，在未来，世界的运行将受他的影响和摆布。像他母亲那般的弱者被生活摆布，无助地死去，而他不一样，他将成为强者，变得伟大，变得不朽。  
男孩儿兴奋地举起他的魔杖。从他的视野望去，魔杖之后就是孤儿院灰色的窗框，窗框圈出的就是外面一片蔚蓝无际的天空。  
12  
“从我的家里滚出去，小杂种！”这愚蠢的男人仍旧以为他能像羞辱当年那个女巫一样，羞辱伟大的伏地魔大人。  
年轻的伏地魔抬起他的魔杖，脸上保持着轻蔑的微笑。  
他向他的父亲念出死咒。  
（完） 

**Author's Note:**

> 04 06 08节的场景对话基本照抄原著，心理描写是我yy的。


End file.
